Greenleaf
by LegolasLover2003
Summary: CH3 UP! Legolas falls in love with a mysterious maiden in the woods. Later, Arwen professes love for Legolas. He rejects her & Arwen acuses him of trying to seduce her. Legolas is put on trial & only his mysterious love can save him. Based on "Lanval".
1. My Destiny

**Title:  
**Greenleaf  
  
**Written By:  
**LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley  
  
**Timeline:  
**Post-ROTK.  
Not long before Aragorn's death in 1541 S.R. (Shire Reckoning)

**Genre:  
**Romance/Drama

**Rating:  
**PG-13.  
For some Adult Situations, Themes, and/or References.

**Note:  
**This story is a play off of the story of _"Lanval",_ written by Marie De France (the story originally known as _"Lais"_ in French) in or around 1180. The translated version that I am working with, was translated into English in 1947 by Alfred David. It comes from my British Literature textbook entitled; _"The Norton Anthology of English Literature: Seventh Edition, Volume I"._

The story was originally about Lanval (better known as Lancelot). Within the text, Lanval is visited by the most beautiful woman (thought to be a faerie) and they become secret lovers. However, Guineveire, Queen of Camelot and King Arthur's wife, is in love with Lanval. She professes that love to him, but Lanval rejects her. She accuses him of loving her husband (Arthur) more than any woman, to which Lanval becomes angry and tells Guineveire of his secret lover. However, that lover had made him promise to tell no one, least she leave him forever. Brought before the court, Lanval is charged with, basically, trying to force himself onto the Queen. His love comes to his rescue however and they leave Camelot forever, traveling to the island of Avalon, from whence his love came.

This story, when we talked about it and read it in class, mirrored _"Lord of the Rings"_ characters so much, that I decided to do a story in parallel to _"Lanval",_ save for fanfiction and make it about Legolas who, for the purpose of this story, will be called Greenleaf (just as Lancelot, the more common name, was called Lanval, Legolas will be called Greenleaf, which is the translation (basically) of his actual name).

This fanfic maybe a bit AU, but trust me... no one dies or anything. And, it will most likely be a couple of chapters long._ "Lanval"_ is only about 10 pages long and in poem format. This story WILL NOT be in poem format because I want to go more into depth of what is going on. Also, it would be rather boring to simply do everything exactly like the original, right?

Also, 'Day of Joy' was a title that I myself invented and occurred on March 25. I could not find a title that signified the day of Sauron's fall in the _"Appendices"_ or in all of _"Lord of the Rings"._ If anyone does know what this day is called (if it truly has a name) then please e-mail me and tell me. I would like to know.

I would also like to add that the name of Lanval's Lover is never mentioned. For the purpose of this story, Greenleaf's Lover is also unnamed. For an explanation of who she is, I am associating her closely with Melain, the Maia who fell in love and married Thingol. This Lover, is also a Maia, which would explain her beauty, her power, and her wealth. For this story, she will be called Meleth. Though she went unnamed and was only referred to as Amie in_ "Lanval"_. Amie is the French word (in feminine form) for 'friend' but, was also used as a term of endearment for a lover. Thus, Meleth, being Sindarin for Love, will be how Greenleaf address this mysterious woman.  
  
As a small note, I would like to point out that this chapter (which is just a journal entry) takes place after the events of the story within. So, from chapter 2 onward, it is occurring sometime before the journal entry, but in the same year. If that makes sense...  
  
Lastly, anything that is in _Italics_ is Elvish (most likely Sindarin) and it's translation will be, like this, _(In Italics)_ and at the end of the sentence. Here will follow a list of words that I WILL NOT be translating because everyone basically knows what they mean.  
  
**Commonly Used Elvish Words:  
**Mellon nin - My friend  
Meleth nin - My love  
Hannon le - Thank you  
Mae Govannan - Well Met (Hello)  
Caun - Prince  
Hir - Lord/King  
  
**Character Parallels:  
**Prince Greenleaf (Legolas) - Sir Lanval (Lancelot)  
King Elessar - King Arthur  
Queen Arwen - Queen Guinevere  
Gimli - Sir Gawain  
Meleth - Amie

**Other Parallels:  
**Minas Tirith - Carlisle (Camelot)  
Southrons - Scots  
Easterlings - Picts  
Valinor - Avalon  
Day of Joy (Anniversary of Saruon's Fall) - St. John's Day

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own any of the characters in this tale. Nor do I claim to own _"The Lord of the Rings"_ or any of J.R.R. Tolkien's works for that matter. I also do not own the concept of the story, for that was, as stated, the story _"Lanval"_ which was created by Marie De France (wether by myth, legend, or even historical fact). I am just expanding on both stories and trying to bring a bit of Anglo-Saxon British Literature to those who may never think to read it. Thank you, and happy reading!

* * *

**Greenleaf

* * *

**

###

* * *

**Chapter 1: My Destiny

* * *

**

###

* * *

The year 3019 of the Third Age held a special meaning for us all, far more than simply Sauron's downfall and the Ring of Power's destruction.  
  
It started us all down the path to the destinies which each of us was born to fulfill.  
  
For Aragorn, Dunadan of the Westmen, he was crowned the King of Gondor and Arnor in _Lothron_ and later, on Midsummer's Day, married Arwen Undomiel in 3019 of the Third Age. _(May)  
  
_For Gimli, son of Gloin, he became the Lord of Aglarond, the Glittering Caves, shortly after Barad-Dur's great fall.  
  
For Gandalf, he bore the Elven Ring of Power Narya, the Ring of Fire, to Valinor in_ Invanneth_ 3021 of the Third Age. _(September)  
  
_For Frodo, son of Drogo, he became the most famous of all Hobbits, and was given the honor of sailing to Valinor with Gandalf.  
  
For Samwise, son of Hamfast, he married Rose Cotton in _Lothron_ 3020 of the Third Age and later, became the Mayor of the Shire in 6 of the Fourth Age. _(May)  
  
_For Meriadoc, Esquire of Rohan, he married Estella Bolger and later, became the Master of Buckland in 11 of the Fourth Age.  
  
For Peregrin, Guard of the Citadel, he married Diamond of Long Cleeve and later, became the Took and Thain in 13 of the Fourth Age.  
For Eomer, son of Eomund, he became the King of Rohan in _Norui_ and later, married Lothiriel, daughter of Imrahil._ (June)  
  
_For Faramir, son of Denethor and brother of Boromir, he became the Steward of Gondor and later, married Eowyn, sister of Eomer, and became the Prince of Ithilien, dwelling near the Emyn Arnen.  
  
I myself, am the Prince of Eryn Lasgalen, newly named and restored to it's former glory. I settled a colony of my kin within the depths of Ithilien, to heal the forest of the lingering shadows of the Dark Lord. I am a close comrade of Aragorn, now known as King Elessar of Gondor and Arnor. I am among the last of my kind in this Middle-earth.  
  
My own destiny however, had yet to be revealed.

  
  
-Caun Greenleaf  
120 of the Fourth Age

* * *

###

* * *

**TBC...**


	2. A Foreigner In A Foreign Land

**Title:  
**Greenleaf  
  
**Written By:  
**LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley  
  
**Timeline:  
**Post-ROTK.  
Not long before Aragorn's death in 1541 S.R. (Shire Reckoning)

**Genre:  
**Romance/Drama

****

Rating:  
PG-13.  
For some Adult Situations, Themes, and/or References.

**Disclaimer:  
**Please refer to Chapter 1 for this.

* * *

* * *

  
  
**Greenleaf

* * *

**

###

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Foreigner In A Foreign Land

* * *

**

###

* * *

The War of the Ring had been over for nearly one hundred and twenty-two years. The time had passed quickly, even swifter perhaps for an immortal. No more did the Southrons and Easterlings threaten the land's boarders, though there was rumor that some of their scouts had been seen just this side of the Harnen River. Any threat however, that would have come from those lands would have easily been dealt with, for Gondor had grown much in those swift years. 

To Greenleaf however, things had been a bit awkward.

He had fought side by side with the men of Gondor in the War of the Ring, and he had helped them to rebuild the portions of their city that had been destroyed. The prince had even taken to restoring the nearby forest of Ithilien. Now, Elves dwelt there, the last of a fading race, and the land had prospered and grown beautiful once more.

However, the men of Gondor did not look upon the Elven prince kindly. Many of it's soldiers would have gladly stood by and watched as some ill fate befell Greenleaf, than to pick up his sword and save the prince's life.

They envied the Elf. He was immortal and had lived longer than some of the soldiers could even trace their family lines. With skin and hair more fair than that of any maiden in the city, the Elf's ethereal appearance did nothing to deter the men's dislike of him. Eyes the color of the purest of pools, sparkling like the ocean on a clear morning, made the soldiers feel uneasy and they whispered amongst themselves that he could see into their innermost thoughts. His amount of courage was a thing that perhaps only King Elessar could surpass, for certainly the Elf would give his life for any that he had ever met. The ease with which he fought, which he moved, which he did every task day in and day out, only reminded the soldier's of their own mortal clumsiness. The Elf was of a generous and kindly spirit, never harsh to any and not easy to anger, whereas most of the men of Gondor could not deny having been the bearers of dark thoughts and possibly even darker deeds.

Greenleaf was truly a foreigner in a foreign land.

However, the Elf did not despise this. He had sworn fealty to King Elessar and had been the man's long time companion. Elessar had known the Elf, nearly his entire lifetime. This, and only this, bound the prince to the Realm of Gondor. He had sworn to stay at Elessar's side, until death took either himself or the king. For an immortal however, the Elf hated to think of when that day might arrive.

Already King Elessar had shown signs of aging. His hair was completely gray and, though he possessed the longevity of the Numenoreans of old, his time was drawing to a close. The King knew this, as did his wife, Arwen. The friends and those faithful and closest to Elessar could see it as well. Soon, the tragic day would come and the Elf would then be able to sail to Valinor, with the rest of his kin.

Greenleaf longed and dreaded that day.

Secretly, he had hired shipwrights to begin constructing a vessel for himself. Already they were nearing completion and, as soon as he was set to leave, all the prince had to do was ride to Osgiliath. There, his ship could sail out from the Anduin and up to Mithlond before beginning the long voyage to the West. Until then however, the Elf would have to occupy himself in other ways; wether by patrolling the boarders, governing his Elven colony, or simply spending time in the company of the few friends he possessed. And how few those friends truly were, for now only Gimli and Elessar remained companions to the never aging immortal.

He found himself walking toward the stables, absently longing for a ride through the fields and forests of Gondor. Perhaps visiting the more secluded areas and the less explored regions of Ithilien, would quite his mind.

Too many warriors of late had shunned him, and it pained the Elf to realize how envious they were. He could not help what he was, he simply was. All Elves possessed the same traits as he. Now, the prince had a vague idea of how Elessar must have felt, growing up in Imladris among the Firstborn. For they were both outsiders and foreigners to one another's worlds, even though the king had been much more able to adapt to the customs and qualities of life among the immortals.

The Elf looked up. He was standing right in front of the stable gates. It would be a long ride down through the walls of the city, but it would be well worth it in the end. Mounting his horse, a descendant of the beautiful and greatly missed Arod, he left the city of Minas Tirith behind.

Greenleaf began his ride.

* * *

* * *

  
  
**TBC...**


	3. Henneth Annun

**Title:**  
Greenleaf

**Written By;  
**LegolasLover2003

**Timeline:  
**Post-ROTK.  
Not long before Aragorn's death in 1541 S.R. (Shire Reckoning)

**Genre:  
**Romance/Drama

**Rating:  
**PG-13.For some Adult Situations, Themes, and/or References.

**Disclaimer:  
**Please refer to Chapter 1 for this.

* * *

**Greenleaf **

**

* * *

****

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Henneth Annun **

**

* * *

****

* * *

**After passing from the gates of Minas Tirith and journeying across the Pelennor Fields, Greenleaf came upon the land of Ithilien. 'Twas a haven of the Rangers of Gondor, lead by Steward Faramir's guidance. He recalled the Halfling, Frodo's, tale of his time in Ithilien among Faramir's men. Frodo had spoken that the land, though harsh and nearly barren, was beautiful in its own way. It was a testament to the hardiness of the land. Long had Ithilien been under Sauron's gaze, under the shadow of Mordor and the Ephel Duath. 

Now however, Ithilien was beautiful again. Thanks to the efforts of the Elves, under Greenleaf's leadership, the once hopeless forest was healed. The blooms of the flowers brought a sweet fragrance to the air. The trees, full of life and home for many different animal species, had grown powerful and tall again.

The Elf took a deep breath, basking in the warmth of the sun upon his fair face. It was indeed a lovely day, for bright rays slanted down through the tree tops, giving the forest a near radiant glow.

How Greenleaf loved to be out among the flora and fauna of Middle-earth.

As he drew closer to the Henneth Annun, he could hear the crisp and clear sounds of that waterfall, splashing into the pond and stream below. Henneth Annun had been the last remaining outpost, for the Rangers, in defense against Sauron. Now, it was a place of great joy, no longer forbidden to those who wish to see its beauty.

The Elf's horse came to a sudden stop, not far from the side of the great waterfall. With a sudden twitch, Greenleaf knew his mount was agitated about something. He leapt from the animal's back, gracefully landing beside the gently creature and stroking his horse's mane.

"Sidh, mellon nin. There is nothing to fear in these great woods any longer. The evil here has long been vanquished."

But the noble steed would not be quieted. He continued to paw the ground nervously, almost anxiously.

Greenleaf smiled, coming around the horse to place a hand on the animal's nose. "Do you wish to explore this beauty?" he asked, seeing the flicker of excitement in the creature's eyes. The Elf laughed merrily, "Very well, my noble friend. Take you leave of me. I shall wait by the stream's edge while you graze and play." He said with a smile.

The horse neighed loudly, pressing its large nose closer to the Elf's slender frame, as if in an embrace of parting. Quickly however, the gallant white steed rushed away through the trees, and toward a large patch of green grass.

Greenleaf looked about himself, watching the Henneth Annun, whose waters would flow down into the mighty Anduin and out to sea.

'Ai, the sea!' the Elf thought, sitting himself upon the stream's grassy bank.

He reached his hands to the delicate leaf brooch about his neck. Unclasping the pin, the Elf drew his cloak from about his shoulders, folding it and setting it upon the grass. With a sigh borne partially of resignation and partially of contentment, he lay back upon the cloak, using it as a pillow for his head.

The sounds of the forest whirled about him. The sharp chirp of a baby swallow, the rustle of the leaves as a squirrel passed overhead, the hopping of a rabbit in the undergrowth of the bushes… it was all so comforting to Greenleaf. Not only that, but the continual bubbling and splashing of the waterfall into the pond by which he sat, put his weary soul at rest.

Closing his eyes in content, the Elf nearly fell asleep. However, the nearby clip clop of a horse's hooves assaulted his ears. He sat, thinking it to be his mount, return from grazing.

What he saw could never have prepared him for what would come next.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**lanna710:** Thanks very much! I just needed to find my inspiration for this once again. And it looks like I have!

**merrymagic:** I hope it's never been done before. Thanks ever so!

**angelbird12241:** I know it wasn't soon, but I needed to find the inspiration for it once more. I hope you liked the update! Thanks!

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I plan on updating this story a lot over this week, because I'm trying to get it finished. That way, Merry won't be mad at me for leaving things unfinished. Well, at least for finishing this story. I know I've got other stories that need updates too, and I promise I'll get to them all once I'm finished with this.  
Also, I've typed up Alfred Davis' translation of _'Lanval'_ and I'll be putting it up, once this story is finished, on my website for everyone to read. This is so people can compare my LOTR version to the original version, and so they can read the work as well!  
As a side note, this story will not contain my highly acclaimed, _"Muse Moments"._ Sorry guys!  
Until next time everyone...  
Laters!

* * *


End file.
